Imperium Nexusa (ToMC)
Plik:12 Battleground of the Bear.ogg Imperium Nexusa - potężne, tajemnicze państwo, wyraźnie antagonistycznie nastawione do wszystkich mieszkańców wyspy Kraj. Wydają się być olbrzymi, ale dowody wskazują na zajmowanie jedynie kilku małych wysepek. W 2016 roku napadli na wyspę atakując na południu Legion, potem wysyłając oddziały partyzanckie w okolice CreepyTown, HallenWest oraz Federacji. Ton w jakim się przedstawiają wskazuje na imperializm, neokolonializm, monarchizm, militaryzm oraz socjaldemokrację. Kieruje nimi tajemniczy Arcturus Lwowski. Nie jest do końca pewne czego chcą, ale ich cel stał się jasny podczas Wojny Miliona - kontrola lub zniszczenie każdej istniejącej anomalii oraz podporządkowanie sobie każdej organizacji w Trójkącie. De facto jednakże to, co stacjonuje i zbudowało się w tym wymiarze to ponoć jedynie kilka promili, czyli nawet nie jeden procent całego Imperium Nexusa. Takie statystyki albo mają zastraszyć innych albo są też prawdziwe. Jeśli jednak to drugie, na co wskazuje masa rozmaitych dowodów iż są państwem istniejącym przez czas i przestrzeń co oznacza że jest to wieloświatowa federacja stanowią tym samym poważne zagrożenie dla wszystkich sił w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Historia Geneza Według zapisów jakie się udało odnaleźć są międzyświatową federacją sukcesywnie zajmującą kolejne tereny. Wyrośli ze świata podobnego do współczesnego. Jakimś cudem odkryli bramy międzywymiarowe, które budowali w miejscach gdzie rzeczywistości przenikały i tylko na jeden wybór. Trafili ponoć do wysoce zaawansowanej cywilizacji, która w zamian za ocalenie od zagłady przystała do nich i rozpoczęła dawanie im zaawansowanych technologii. Z czasem odkrycie kolejnych zaowocowało silnym skokiem technologicznym, odkryli też magię i wiele innych mocy nadprzyrodzonych. Założyli też Nexusa, miasto mające przyćmić wszystkie inne, a będącego wielkim, sztucznie stworzonym wymiarem. Bazując na tych informacjach pierwsi zwiadowcy mogli dotrzeć do Trójkąta w połowie 2013 roku. Zaczęli infiltrację wszystkich organizacji i tworzenie w tych najpotężniejszych wielu rozmaitych grup partyzanckich. Wówczas byli dopiero dosłownie pierwiastkiem obecnej potęgi. W styczniu zbudowano wielkie pływające miasto nazwane Lewiatanem. Możliwe iż odpowiada za zaginione statki handlowe Legionu płynące z południa na wschodnie wybrzeże. Przywódcą rozwijającej się zawrotnie grupy został osobnik znany jako Arcturus Lwowski, wśród wielu organizacji znany pod pseudonimem Strażnika Twórczości z angielska znanego jako CreationKeeper. Brak istnienia odstępu nie jest do dziś znany nikomu, ani z jego najbliższych doradców ani śmiertelnych wrogów. Ogłosił się monarchą, bez oznajmiania że jest jakimś cesarzem, królem czy kimś w tym rodzaju, ale po prostu monarchą, podkreślając iż to ma mniej prostacko wydźwięk, a brzmi bardziej odpowiednio na współczesne realia. Ustanowił Parlamentum będące władzą ustawodawczą oraz urząd kanclerza (szefa rządu) i potężnej Wielkiej Rady, czyli grupy najbardziej wpływowych osób, które razem z monarchą decydują o tym jak państwo działa oraz co będzie z nim dalej. To właśnie ona ma faktyczną władzę w Imperium. Przybycie thumb|286px|Jedno z miast przygranicznych po ataku ImperiumPod koniec lata 2013 roku doszło do silnych fal wywołanych tsunami na południowych kresach CreepySea. Uważa się to za początek przybycia do tego świata Imperium Nexusa. Prawdopodobnie było to ustanowienie stałego połączenia z wymiarem Nexus. Wtedy zniknął okręt Cesarstwa typu Yokohama. Wszelkie próby jego znalezienia spełzły na niczym. Z nagrań dowiedziano się jakoby "wielka maszyna latająca zionęła ogniem w kierunku okrętu nikogo nie zostawiając przy życiu". Stoi to trochę w sprzeczności ponieważ Cesarstwo ujawniło się po wydarzeniach z Legionem, możliwe jednak iż była to jednostka zwiadowcza. Legion dowiedział się o nich gdy ich prymitywny żaglowiec Śmiech Chissa została unicestwiona jedną salwą z artylerii przez pancernik klasy Janaris. Nieprzyjemność spotkania się z nimi miała Federacja w czasie gdy patrolowano południowe krańce Znanej Części, a więc dużo wcześniej, jednak udawały wtedy lokalnych barbarzyńców. Obcy przybysze zostali zaatakowani, więc odpowiedzieli agresorom ogniem. Okazało się że zabrali oni z jednej z osad wszystkich mieszkańców. Imperium nazwało wyspę Nowym Lizandrysem, a stolicą mianowało Aleksandrgrad, jak nazwali CreepyTown. Przez 2 lata nikt ich później nie widział, ale wiadomo było że prowadzili od czasu do czasu napady na osady graniczne lub przemyt swoich szpiegów czy partyzantów. Niekiedy istniał też handel z pojedynczymi osobami. Co więcej Imperium zniknęło tajemniczo w 2014 roku. Federacja wszelkie kontakty z nią nakazała trzymać w tajemnicy. Atak na południe wyspy Dopiero w 2015 roku rozpoczęto atak na wyspę zwaną przez imperialnych obywateli Nowym Lizandrysem. Przygotowywali się przez 2 lata skupiając się jednocześnie na podboju innych miejsc. Stworzono cztery grupy armii, z których pierwsza zwana Unią miała uderzyć od południa i ustanowić przyczółek. Pod ciężkim ostrzałem i szarżą Legionu ustanowiono pierwszy punkt zborny. Baza powstała błyskawicznie i przybrała kształt Cytadeli Warszawskiej. Stacjonujące tam wojska ruszyły atakować wzdłuż całej linii brzegowej i iść dalej na północ. Prawdopodobnie to miało wpływ rok później na atak Legionu na Federację. Zginęło dziesiątki tysięcy członków Armii Imperialnej. Wrogowie wykorzystali szybko zdobyte egzemplarze by je dokładnie przebadać. Za linią wroga Nexus kazał stworzyć pierwsze miasta, obozy pracy, osady wojskowe, forty oraz gospodarstwa wielopoziomowe, mogące wyżywić na kilka lat wojska idące przez Kraj. Jeden z obozów powstał na ruinach osady górniczej, która została otoczona magiczną barierą. Zesłani jeńcy przechodzili przez specjalną bramę, będącą miejscem wymiany i jedynym miejscem do którego można było wejść i bezpieczne wyjść, bez ryzyka odniesienia śmiertelnych obrażeń. Tymczasem wojna trwała dalej. SIły Imperium dotarły do centralnej części wyspy i zatrzymały się przed Znaną Częścią. Na wschodzie Legion uciekał w popłochu, aż w końcu w sierpniu doszło do potężnej jego kontrofensywy pod nazywanymi przez agresorów Polami Comstocka, na cześć jakiegoś podobno admirała floty powietrznej poległego w boju podczas jednej z walk. Nakazano odwrót. Imperium zarządziło obronę terenów nabrzeżnych przy Zatoce Berlinga. Wojska liczące ponad milion żołnierzy skupiły się pod Twierdzą Antares, reszta w dziesiątkach tysięcy postanowiła bronić pozostałych terenów. O ile siły wroga zostały uwikłane w paskudną wojnę pozycyjną o tyle pod Twierdzą oblężenie było krwawe. Ostatecznie Imperium powstrzymało natarcie. Rząd Nexusa podpisał z Legionem coś w rodzaju pokoju, w którym jedynie wybrzeże zatoki zostało oddane jako tereny nexusiańskie. Ziemię tą nazwano Unią Berlingowską. Wojna Miliona thumb|226px|Okręty imperialne ruszają na wyspę KrajNa przełomie 2016 i 2017 roku Federacja cudem uniemożliwiła swoją zagładę przez Federację, a potem Cesarstwo Świtu. Do tego czasu Imperium zrobiło rekonesans i potajemnie zorganizowało operację mającą na celu ataki partyzantów na Legion i przez to ocalenia państwa Heinricha Welffa. Kiedy Federacja odparła Cesarstwo nastał czas na Imperium. Z południa na Federację, od południa i wschodu na Legion, a z zachodu i południa na Cesarstwo. Wojna ta przeszła do historii jako Wojna Miliona. Ogłoszono powstanie Arcyksięstwa Nowego Lizandrysu, które miało zajmować całą wyspę ze stolicą w Aleksandrgradzie. Z Federacji miała powstać jego część znana jako Krajowa Republika Ludowo-Demokratyczna, której prezydent miał być namiestnikiem. KrajRL-D była państwem zajmującym dodatkowo HallenWest i północ wyspy, a stolicą mianowano Heinrichburg, jak nazwano Metropolię. Armia w swojej wojnie błyskawicznej zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad wieloma anomaliami. Imperium zajęło Carorell i CounterHood, szybko też zdobyli Dystrykt jaki zmienili na Elizabeth City. Porządki zaczęła szybko robić Ochrana, organizacja policyjna. Aresztowano bandytów, prostytutki, piratów, bimbrowników, agitatorów federacyjnych oraz przemytników - jednym słowem każdego kto łamał prawo oraz działał na szkodę imperialnej administracji. Z Cesarstwa podbito wyspę Gaizendai ogłaszając nową nazwę - Farenia. Archipelag zaś zmieniono na Shoufare, na cześć poległego w boju członka Wielkiej Rady i admirała floty powietrznej. Legion doznał poważnych strat, zepchnięty na północny wschód. Podczas walk Federacja musiała znaleźć wspólny dialog z wieloma innymi grupami, aby pokonać tak silnego najeźdźcę. Legion poddał się i został przemianowany na Teokrację Wschodnią, część Arcyksięstwa. Cesarstwo milczało. Sam Legion uciekł i zorganizował partyzantkę. Imperium Nexusa zadano jednakże straszliwy cios. Niepowstrzymany dotąd pochód zatrzymał się gdy pod Kitsedo siły cesarskie powstrzymały Armię Imperialną. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem, a siły Nexusa zostały zepchnięte na południowy kraniec wyspy Kitsada, rozpoczęto też wyzwalanie Kitsusy, z której zorganizowano atak. Klęska sił agresora dowodzonych przez admirała Techneta doprowadziła do upadku potęgi w tamtym regionie. Wokół wysp siły wprowadziły potężną blokadę, która skutkowała ciągłym ostrzałem wybrzeży wokół okręgu, na przykład wschodnich brzegów Fukiny. thumb|274px|Armia Imperialna w DystrykcieTymczasem ruszyła wielka ofensywa jaką był atak na zachód Nowego Lizandrysu. Straciwszy południe kraju Federacja wprowadziła Armię Imperialną w wojnę pozycyjną i uniemożliwiła pochód na Metropolię. Wtedy to siły ruszyły na CreepyTown. Na czele stał okręt kosmiczny Lutece. W ciągu kilku minut próżniopławy, sterowce, samoloty i inne latające bestie zniszczyły wiele budynków. CreepyTown jednak stanęło do z góry przegranej walki, co nie oznacza iż poniosło klęskę. Gdy tylko Federacja i HallenWest o tym usłyszały wysłały tyle sił ile mogły. Bitwa o CreepyTown rozgorzała na dobre. Walka była tak silna iż w ruinę obrócono Hotel Umarlaka i Opuszczony Port. Ostatecznie mieszkańcy sprzymierzyli się z Federacją, aby wyrzucić wroga. Kiedy udało się obronić CreepyTown Imperium Nexusa rzuciło większość sił w kierunku innego miasta - jedynego portowego Federacji znanego jako Isla de Clara. Uderzenie przeprowadzono przy pomocy zmasowanego nalotu przy pomocy okrętów powietrznych. Dodatkowo o dziwo doszła flota podwodna, która zdziesiątkowała całą flotę federacyjną. Nie mogąc się bronić przeciwko takiej potędze Federacja wycofała się natychmiast w kierunku pozostałych miast. Wypuszczono potężne bestie wojenne, czyli mutanty, roboty, zombie oraz inne okropieństwa, celem wyniszczenia miasta. Trzy dni później, gdy w pobliżu nie było już żadnych sił wroga wysłano komunikat-klucz, nakazujący organizmom/systemom natychmiastową autodestrukcję. Miejsce przemianowano na Isla Paradiso, a niedaleko ustanowiono sztuczną wyspę o nazwie Nowy Kronsztad, mający być bazą operacyjną. Obecnie Armia Imperialna thumb|278px|Brygada "Sierp i Młot" Armii ImperialnejArmia Imperialna jest wojskiem całego Imperium Nexusa. Stanowi zlepek rozmaitych okresów, ale ma jednolite mundury i strukturę dowodzenia. Wojsko to wykorzystuje futurystyczny sprzęt. Jego potęga wynika z trzech ważnych filarów: liczebności, umiejętnościom strategiczno-taktycznym oraz błyskawicznym ataku. Prócz tego ważne są też technologia oraz umiejętne wykorzystanie wynalazku ich lidera - kombinezonu wspomaganego. Armia liczy setki milionów żołnierzy średnio wyszkolonych i dziesiątki tysięcy wysoce zaawansowanych w wyszkoleniu. Mogą zatrzymać, podobnie jako politycy i ochrancy swój zawód lub też zrezygnować. Głównie przeprowadzają wojnę błyskawiczną, polegającą często na zasadzie uderzenia z lądu, morza i powietrza/kosmosu jednocześnie. Polegają na taktyce nazywają przez nich zergingiem. Ruch ten jest prosty i skopiowany przez ich wrogów - użycia na masową skalę tanich lecz słabych jednostek wspieranych przez silniejsze, nie działających jednakże samodzielnie i czasami najpotężniejszych dostępnych użytych w roli pojedynczych sztuk. Zwiastunem takiego ataku jest trwający ponad 1/8 doby ostrzał artyleryjski na okopane pozycje i prowadzenie wojny pozycyjnej. Wyposażenie wojskowe, podobnie jak kultura i gospodarka nie jest jednolita. Całe Imperium Nexusa to zlepek wielu rozmaitych grup. Jedną z nich jest na przykład fakt, że mocarstwo tak naprawdę nie wciela, ale asymiluje kulturę do globalnej grupy i wykorzystuje ją w celu powiększenia własnej potęgi. Tak było na przykład z jednym z uniwersów gdzie retrofuturystyczny ZSRR był najpotężniejszą frakcją Zimnej Wojny w XXI wieku. Przejęty naród został włączony w skład lokalnego Nexusa, jego armie stały się częścią imperialnej, a bombowce Tu-160 z napędem atomowym użyte w celu zasilenia szeregów wspólnoty. Obecnie bombowce te znane są pod nazwą "Nukliearnaja Ptica" Zakony Zakony to specjalne siły sformowane w rodzaj zakonów rycerskich epoki średniowiecza i nowożytności połączone z elitarnymi oddziałami współczesnego świata. Pojawiają się rzadko, są używani do zadań specjalnych lub pomocy oddziałom na polu walki. Są widziane jako wybawiciele, a ich obecność wieszczy imperialne zwycięstwo. Znane Zakony *Burzowe Kruki - ich emblematem jest kruk w chmurze z piorunami, dzierżący młot pełen błyskawic. Burzowe Kruki to zakon, jaki działa na froncie przeciwko Cesarstwu Świtu, niekiedy jest wysyłany przeciwko legionistycznym partyzantom i góralom. Preferowana przez nich taktyka to skradanie się, skrytobójstwa i atak przy pomocy karabinu wyborowego. *Zakon Nexusa - ikoniczny Zakon. Jest najstarszą, największą i najpotężniejszą formacją tego typu. To ono stworzyło całe Imperium. Wiadomo iż są prowadzeni przez samego Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Powstali w jednym z wymiarów, gdzie zjednoczyli większość jego ziem, potem ruszyli do innych, niosąc pokój piórem lub mieczem oraz tworząc struktury administracyjne. Z punktu naszego widzenia od tego wydarzenia minęło kilka lat, ale ich wynalazki sprawiły że tak naprawdę istnieją od początku wszechświata i potrafią przewidzieć większość możliwych scenariuszy. Znane oddziały *1. Regiment Lotniczy z Nexus Centrum - elitarni lotnicy znani jako "Rycerze Niebios". Latają na Iłach-2, którym napęd śmigłowy zmieniono na odrzutowy. Te samoloty nazywane są "Burzą Moskiewską". Brali udział w walkach nad Metropolią i podniebnym desancie na CreepyTown. Ich symbolem jest czarny rycerz siedzący w samolocie Bristol F.2, myśliwcu brytyjskim z czasów Pierwszej Wojny Światowej. *105. Brygada Wyborowa z Shodanburga - brygada złożona wyłącznie z kobiet odzianych jak żołnierze radzieccy. Noszą karabin Tanith-Jero 25 "Tatiana" z celownikiem optycznym. Jedną z nielicznych bitew w jakiej brały udział jest niewątpliwie Inwazja na CounterHood, podczas której nie dopuścili federacyjnych oddziałów do zajęcia stacji kolejowej. Ich symbolem jest karabin Mosin-Nagant w wersji wyborowej w żółtym kółku. Gospodarka Cała gospodarka jest mieszana - zawiera zarówno elementy gospodarki wolnorynkowej, jak i nakazowo-rozdzielczej. Z jednej strony można kupić dowolny produkt, z drugiej zaś są kartki na żywność dostarczane każdego dnia po 10 sztuk. Każda z nich zapewnia podstawowe racje żywnościowe na okres co najmniej 3 dni, odpowiednio obliczone na każdego członka rodziny. Kartki zawierają m.in. około 200 dekagramów szynki, 2 litry wody niegazowanej, 12 torebek herbaty, 2 litry mleka, kostkę masła, słoik miodu czy nawet 200 dekagramów sera żółtego. Zawartość jest możliwa do ustalenia w urzędzie, ale zmieniać ją można wyłącznie co dwa miesiące w najbliższym urzędzie i trzeba czekać około miesiąc na zgodę lub odmowę. Można jednak dostać dodatkowe racje, pod warunkiem że się zapłaci za nie określoną sumę. Ponadto system kartkowy nie ogranicza się tylko i wyłącznie do żywności - na kartkach są też takie rzeczy jak proszek do prania, paliwo, alkohol, papierosy, lekarstwa oraz wiele innych ważnych rzeczy. Nawet węgiel, butle z gazem i wiele innych jest, zależnie od tego czego używa obywatel. Jak na taki system panuje duża swoboda, ponieważ można wybrać od której firmy chce się dostawać artykuły. Wielkie sklepy są państwowe lub prywatne, ale wówczas połowa zysków trafia do państwa jako "podatek od działalności gospodarczej". Tam przy okienkach dostaje się "żelazne racje", w prywatnych zaś dostaje się je przy kasie. Małe osiedlowe sklepiki zawsze są prywatne, podobnie jak kioski. W gospodarce nie ma pojęcia handlu bronią, zakazane jest posiadanie przez cywili wszelkiego oręża, natomiast istnieje nakaz przeszkolenia w posługiwaniu się nią, aby było wiadome że jeśli trzeba będą walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Handel lekami całkowicie podlega przedsiębiorstwom państwowym, które je tworzą, wszelkie firmy z innych stron wszechświata nie mogą więc sprzedawać swoich produktów w Imperium Nexusa. Mogą jednak dać licencje, aby połowa zysków ze sprzedaży trafiała do nich. Ochrana Ochrana, bazująca na swoim historycznym imienniku to organizacja policyjna. Dzieli się na: policję gminną i miejską, oddziały prewencyjne, biuro wywiadowcze i kontrwywiadowcze, aż wreszcie na żandarmerię po tajną policję skończywszy. Gminne i miejskie zajmują się pilnowaniem porządku na odpowiednim terenie - gminna na wsi, farmach i dworach, zaś miejska w mieście aresztując najczęściej piratów drogowych, złodziei oraz wandali. Oddziały prewencyjne uzbrojone w tarcze oraz pałki zajmują się tłumieniem nielegalnych zgromadzeń, a także burd stadionowych czy problemów z uchodźcami. Biura wywiadu robią to co do nich należy - podczas gdy wywiad zbiera informacje za granicą kontrwywiad eliminuje wrogów w granicach imperialnych. Żandarmeria ma pewne uprawnienia wojskowe eliminując wrogów państwa, aresztując morderców, rasistów i pedofilów, zaś ostatnia grupa jest policją polityczną aresztującą Wrogów Korony, działających dla Federacji, Cesarstwa, Wyzwolenia, Legionu lub po prostu tych, co się sprzeciwiają rządom monarchy Lwowskiego. Kolejno Oddziały nazywają się - Publiczny Wiejski, Publiczny Miejski, Manifestacyjny, Bezpieczeństwa Zagranicznego, Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego, Rozjemczy i Tajny. Najważniejszy jest jednak fakt działania Oddziałów Bezpieczeństwa i Tajnego, który do dzisiaj jest uważany za najlepszą organizację wywiadowczą w Trójkącie, znacznie wyprzedzając wywiady Federacji i Cesarstwa, a nawet bijąc dosłownie komórki wywiadowcze Legionu, o ile w ogóle takie w pojęciu imperialnym istnieją. Sama Ochrana przypomina KGB. Oddziały I-VII istnieją oficjalnie, nieoficjalnie są też oddziały VIII i IX. Oddział VIII, znany jako Walki Ideologicznej zajmuje się eliminowaniem wrogiej propagandy oraz pilnowaniem aby oficjalne i mniej znaczące ideologie nexusiańskie były rozprowadzane zarówno na ziemiach zajętych jak i za granicą, w ten sposób robiąc komórki kretów. Oddział IX, znany jako Oddział Ochrony Dostojników Państwowych to tajna służba zajmująca się ochroną monarchy i jego rodziny, polityków, najwyżej postawionych wojskowych, biznesmenów a także tych co są częścią ukrytej przed wszystkimi Tajnej Rady. Wielorasa W Imperium Nexusa żyje nieskończenie wiele ras, lecz szczególne miejsce zajmuje jedna specyficzna rasa - Wielorasa. Ten gatunek nie jest normalnym - to stworzona poprzez hybrydyzację międzygatunkową rasa, wśród której są widoczne cechy wszystkich znanych gromad ziemskiej fauny, ale też o dziwo i flory w niektórych przypadkach. Wydają się, co ciekawe, nie być sztuczną, lecz naturalnie powstałą rasą. Jej członkowie to humanoidzi mierzący od 1,6 do 2,1 metra, ze średnią 1,8. Jej członkowie stanowią aż 80 procent społeczeństwa, pozostałe 20 to inne rasy, z czego aż 10 procent populacji to są ludzie. Wygląda na to że sam monarcha jest z Wielorasy, ale nie potwierdzono ani też nie zaprzeczono tym informacjom. Sama Wielorasa stanowi wielokulturowy zlepek rozmaitych grup. Wśród nich są m.in. prawosławni, największą część stanowią jednak socjaliści i rojaliści. W całej wielorasie co czwarta osoba dysponuje mocami magicznymi, a co druga ulepszeniami mechanicznymi. Coraz częściej jednak można spotkać osoby z mocami i ulepszeniami jednocześnie. Niektórzy wyglądają jak ludzie co pod skórą mają zauważalne łuski. Zarówno Federacja jak i reszta uznają ich za hybrydy. Z racji swej polityki kraj ten nakazał osadzanie w specjalnych rezerwatach wielorasę w dzielnicach nie-ludzi. W ten oto sposób jest to getto w getcie. Legion eksterminuje ich, Cesarstwo Świtu wysyła na bezludne wyspy, CreepyTown i HallenWest wydzieliły specjalne dzielnice dla nich na terenie slumsów. Technologia thumb|210px|Generator neutronowyChoć dla Federacji w taktyce wydają się zacofani, bo operują jak ludzie w okresie Wojen Światowych z XX wieku to jednak nie są wbrew pozorom wcale staroświeccy. Przeciwnie, stoją na najwyższym poziomie. Opanowali bowiem fazery, które ofiarę rozbijają na kwanty, powodując całkowitą dezintegrację. Dostępne są też działa laserowe, karabiny blasterowe czy nawet wyrzutnie miniatomówek. Ważne są też tak zwane silniki konwergencyjne. Dzięki nim ich okręty mogą pływać po CreepySea, ale też i pod powierzchnią tego akwenu. Właśnie to uniemożliwiło Federacji atak na flotę atakującą okręty w Isla de Clara, które towarzyszyły flocie powietrznej bombardującej miasto, a zwłaszcza dzielnicę przemysłową oraz portową. Olbrzymią wiedzę posiadają zwłaszcza w inżynierii genetycznej. Żołnierze przechodzą bardzo silne modyfikacje biologiczne i cybernetyczne. Najmroczniejsze sekrety są jednak starannie zachowane - dzięki magii i technologii są w stanie zrobić coś niemożliwego dla mieszkańców wyspy: usunąć lub przejąć stałą i całkowitą kontrolę nad anomaliami. Stworzyli kiedyś niedaleko Aleksandryjska Nowolizandryskiego (federacyjne miasto Carorell) miasteczko Aleksandryjsk-23. Szczelnie zamknięte pod kopułą miasto było wierną repliką stolicy Federacji, a obok istniało również zamknięte pod magiczną barierą Aleksandryjsk-24. Oba miasta otoczone były grubym murem chroniącym miasto, ale broń była ustawiona na zewnątrz, a artyleria również na miasto skierowana. Prawda była mroczniejsza, gdy do miasta wysłano tajnym przejściem oddział komandosów Federacji - badania genetyczne i hybrydyzacja ludzi, nie-ludzi oraz zwierząt to było nic w porównaniu z teleportacją czy telekinezą, a także innymi potwornymi tajemnicami kryjącymi się tam. Federacja, aby chronić ludność, wybudowała tymczasowy kordon silnie ufortyfikowany wokół obu miast. Kultura Ideologia Doktryna jaka tam panuje to zasada zwana Monarchizmem Komunistycznym. Zakłada iż na tronie zasiada monarcha, ale będący takim samym człowiekiem jak reszta. Nie ma tytułu imperatora, cesarza, arcyksięcia, króla czy jakiegokolwiek "burżuazyjnego". Jest obywatelem takim jak reszta. Ponadto jedyne doktryny jakie są dozwolone w takim państwie to doktryny socjalistyczne, a bolszewickie są o dziwo zakazane. Ponadto panuje całkowita sekularyzacja państwa, a prócz tego ateizacja polityki. Nawet monarcha ma obowiązek być świeckim władcą. Według ideologii państwowej kapitalizm, zabobony oraz despotyzm jest źródłem wojen, a jak na świecie zapanuje komunizm, socjalizm oraz komunorojalizm cały świat dostąpi ery pokoju, dobrobytu, postępu i tolerancji. Co ciekawe hasło też jest paradoksalne, bowiem przewodnim hasłem jest "Żadnych bogów, żadnych panów! Tylko człowiek!", a to jest hasło anarchistów. Podział administracyjny Imperium Nexusa dzieli się na następujące jednostki administracyjne. Podział związkowy *Wielka Metropolia - Nexus Centrum, stolica Imperium. *Unia Metropolitarna - wszystkie Nexusy podległe Wielkiej Metropolii. *Członkowie pełnoprawni - członkowie mający pełen status. **Wspólnoty - związki rozmaitych państw, razem będących pełnoprawnym członkiem. **Państwa samodzielne - samodzielnie działające państwa będące pełnoprawnym członkiem związku. **Dominia - dawne kolonie i ich protektoraty, obecnie niepodległe. **Kantony - wolne miasta, będące niezależnym bytem i należące do Imperium Nexusa. *Tereny Wspólne - tereny dawniej bezludne lub zamieszkałe, które są pod wspólną władzą imperialną. *Dependencje - obszary na których prócz wspólnego prawa obowiązuje regionalne prawo. *Protektoraty - mają własny ustrój, wojsko i prawo, ale ich władza, system monetarny oraz polityka jest zależna od Imperium. *Kolonie - dawniej tereny bezludne, zasiedlone przez Imperium, uznane za teren wspólny. Podział wewnętrzny *Gubernie - odpowiednik województw *Merostwa - województwa miejskie *Hrabstwa - odpowiednik powiatów *Prowincje - odpowiednik gmin Znani członkowie Najbardziej znani członkowie Imperium Nexusa. Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski Spośród wszystkich znanych członków to właśnie Arcturus Lwowski jest najbardziej znanym członkiem Imperium. Jego monarcha, przedstawiciel władzy wykonawczej, dyktator oraz główny inicjator ataku na ten wymiar. Loki Krueger Loki Krueger był w początkowej fazie członkiem ochotniczej milicji CreepyTown, jednak ten dokonał zdrady podczas walk z Federacją i Imperium. On i jemu podległa armia przeszła na stronę nexusiańską, połowa sił jakie miał zostały jednak przy swoich zleceniodawcach od teraz nazywając się Zhańbionymi. Teraz jest majorem i przewodzi 12. Regimentowi Rycerzy Śmierci z Festung Mengsk. W oczach CreepyTown jest widziany jako zdrajca, który sprzedał wolność miasta w zamian za posadę burmistrza tej aglomeracji. Kalasher Kalasher był kiedyś członkiem 2. Korpusu Saperskiego z HallenWest. Walczył przeciwko Federacji i Legionowi, ale gdy przybyło Imperium z czasem zrozumiał iż wrócił jego stary przyjaciel. Zdradził więc swoje miasto i razem z ponad 60 procentami korpusu stworzył 168. Dywizję Saperską z wyzwolonych mieszkańców HallenWest. W stopniu generała kieruje poczynaniami wojsk na froncie ze swoim miastem i Federacją. Skrywa jednak bardzo mroczną tajemnicę - jest oficerem Ochrany i to nie byle jakim, a samym jej kierownikiem. Tachishi Karu Jest to klon Arise Karu, czyli brata bliźniaka (a może klona, kto tam wie) Przemka. Admirał Taurys Technet Aracz von Stein To wersja pewnej osoby o tym imieniu, ale ze świata, gdzie Imperium Nexusa zajęło wymiar, w którym Państwa Centralne wygrały Wielką Wojnę. Aracz von Stein ma stopień oberstleutnanta, czyli podpułkownika w szeregach Kaiserreichu - najpotężniejszego państwa w swoim wymiarze. Dowodzi on siłami powietrznymi, w tym spadochroniarzami. Sih'Nev Żaden z dowódców nie jest tak zabójczy jak Sih'Nev, jedna z alternatyw niejakiego Quinta, gdzie Federacja podbiła CreepyTown i HallenWest, dalej odpierając siły Legionu na wschodzie. Ten wymiar został podbity jako jeden z ostatnich w 2016 roku. Sih'Nev siedzi za sterami potężnego mecha odzianego w działo przeciwpancerne w układzie Gatlinga po prawej, karabin Gaussa w lewej oraz wygląda jak Drednot - maszyna w której spoczywa wielki wojownik, ale nadal walczy, tym razem zanurzony w kapsule, a jego jaźń jest jednością z systemami komputerowymi oraz konstrukcją. Ma głowę smoka i jego skrzydła, więc o dziwo może też latać, a w pysk ma wbudowany miotacz ognia. Siergiej Michnicz Armando Salazar Legendarny łowca piratów, jaki miał nieszczęście stanąć na drodze Imperium. Sam wyszedł bez szwanku i wspomnień że ich spotkał, ale on i wiele innych postaci z tego uniwersum zostało skopiowanych i zmienionych w wiernych członków Imperium Nexusa. Kieruje tym razem nie jakimś tam swoim okrętem, ale całą flotą łowców piratów. Poluje na wszystkich z nich, co wypływają z HallenWest i CreepyTown. Przyjaciel admirała Techneta, kiedy ten zginął w walce o Isla de Clara postanowił się zemścić. Ciekawostki *Występuje wiele aluzji do wielu państw. Federacja przypomina trochę w swojej doktrynie "rasy panów" z lekka Trzecią Rzeszę, ale też USA z racji bycia najbardziej zaawansowaną frakcją i gwarantem pokoju w regionie. Cesarstwo Świtu mocno przypomina Japonię, Koreę i Chiny nie tylko z racji kultury, ale i mentalności oraz największej populacji wśród istot rozumnych. Samo Imperium Nexusa zdaje się służbami wywiadowczymi, polityką i ideologią, ale też technologią czy kulturą przypominać Związek Radziecki i Wielką Brytanię. *W Imperium Nexusa obowiązuje język angielski, ale w niektórych regionach jest też Hominum i dialekty z Cesarstwa Świtu. *Imperium nazywa wyspę Kraj Nowym Lizandrysem, a wyspy Cesarstwa również inaczej. Decyzję tą postanowił parlament, a nowymi nazwami zajmuje się tak zwana Komisja Parlamentarna do Spraw Zmiany Nazewnictwa Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Przypisy Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Monarchie Kategoria:Federacje